A bath faucet or a kitchen faucet contains a screwing tube or a screw rod, such that the screwing tube is inserted through a fixing hole of a basin and then is screwed with a conventional nut, thereafter the nut abuts against a bottom fence of the basin, thereby fixing the faucet on the basin.
However, when fixing the faucet in a narrow space, the conventional nut is rotated repeatedly and troublesomely. To fix the faucet on the basin, some screwing tubes are prolonged, thus rotating the nut difficultly.
To solve above-mentioned problem, CN Publication No. 201206582Y disclosed a quick nut contains a first sleeve member and a second sleeve member. The first sleeve member has two limiting portions disposed on a bottom end thereof and expending and retracting flexibly, the first sleeve member is inserted through an orifice of the second sleeve member to fit with the second sleeve member. The second sleeve member has two abutting portions extending upwardly from a top end thereof. In assembly, the two limiting portions expand, and each limiting portion has a threaded section, a diameter of which is larger than that of the screwing tube, hence the first sleeve member and the second sleeve member are fitted on the screwing tube of the faucet until the two abutting portions of the second sleeve member contact with a bottom fence of the basin tightly. Thereafter, the first sleeve member is pushed upwardly so that the two limiting portions are retained by the second sleeve member to retract inwardly, and the threaded section of each limiting portion meshes with the screwing tube, the first sleeve member is rotated so that the two limiting portions are limited to retain with the screwing tube tightly.
However, the quick nut still has disadvantages as follows:
The two limiting portions of the first sleeve member are retracted inwardly, and the first sleeve member is inserted through the orifice of the second sleeve member to fit with the second sleeve member. Nevertheless, a width of each limiting portion is limited, and a meshing area between the threaded section and the screwing tube is quite small, thus casing poor screwing effect.
A width of each abutting portion of the second sleeve member is limited, so a forcing area between each abutting portion and the bottom fence of the basin is reduced to loosen the nut from the faucet.
To improve such a problem, at least one locking block and at least one rib are provided. But the at least one locking block is limited and cannot arrange circumferentially, so the user cannot press each limiting portion inwardly because of limited space, and each abutting portion of the second sleeve member cannot pass through a cutout or a size of each abutting portion is reduced. Accordingly, the first sleeve member cannot be held comfortably.
The threaded section of the first sleeve member is defined on an inner side of each limiting portion, and each limiting portion is arranged below the first sleeve member, an axial distance between the threaded section and the top end of the first sleeve member forms. Furthermore, each abutting portion extends upwardly from the top end of the second sleeve member, so an axial distance produces between the top end of the first sleeve member and the bottom fence of the basin. However, when the length of the screwing tube is short and a thickness of the basin is large, the screwing tube cannot screw with the nut.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.